A conventional window covering usually is installed on a wall, a window frame or ceiling through a curtain rod or rack. The curtain rod runs through a plurality of hanging rings to hang a window shade at the bottom thereof. The window shade can be stretched to fully cover the window frame to block sunshine or serve decorative purpose.
However, the conventional curtain rod is made in a monotonous fashion without much variety. Moreover, the curtain rod generally is totally exposed to the wall, window frame or ceiling, and visible notably and unappealing. To remedy the aforesaid shortcomings by providing cover to improve appeal has to rely on professional help and construction. This could further mess the wall, window frame or ceiling, or experienced decoration professionals or interior designers have to be hired or contracted to do the work. It is expensive. Hence there are still a lot of rooms for improvement on the conventional curtain rod in terms of use and fabrication.